


Oil My Engine

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mechanic McCree, Modern AU, Punk Hanzo, genji and mercy to come, smut in later chapters, tags for smut to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: Hanzo and Genji are on a cross country road trip when their car breaks down in the middle of Texas. Can a hot mechanic and a sweet doctor turn this road trip around for the two out of place Shimada brothers?





	Oil My Engine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters this will be. I'm sorry if you don't like my characterization. I will put a warning at the beginning of any chapters containing smut.

The car passed ranch after ranch, gradually making Hanzo more and more bored with the view. In the passenger seat Genji played with the radio, trying to find a good station that wasn’t just gospel music, preaching, or country music. Though Genji was far from as edgy™ as his brother, he still wasn’t a fan of what the radio here had to offer. Eventually he settled on one of Hanzo’s CDs.

 

From there the ride was actually pretty nice. The speed limit was 60 and the windows of the beaten up ’96 Mustang were rolled down enough for there to be a bit of a breeze in the car. At the moment, the two were headed through Texas from Florida on their way to California. For a while the two had been fighting, and thought that a nice road trip together might help by forcing them to work together.

 

As the car began to make a funny clanking sound Hanzo realized this had probably been a mistake. “Motherfucker. I don’t think the car is going to make it all the way without a touch up.”

 

“I saw a sign a bit back. 10 miles to the next town. Can it make it that far?” Genji asked from the passenger seat, looking to Hanzo. Neither actually knew much about cars, and the shrug from Hanzo didn’t exactly instill a lot of confidence.

 

Luckily, the car did make it, maybe smoking the last half mile, but that wasn’t a big deal, right? The car sputtered up to a perfectly placed mechanic shop and then died on the spot. Hanzo cursed under his breath and leaned his head back. “Welp, looks like this is the mechanic for the job.” He mumbled before getting out of the car.

 

Genji also got out and stretched. “If you want to go ahead and do that then I can go look for a room to stay in tonight.” He waved to Hanzo and walked off in the direction of the rest of the town, preferring to not just hang around by the car.

 

It looked like Hanzo could see the mechanic under one of the cars working and he cleared his throat as he walked up. With his black hair and an undercut, the reat of it pulled back, his ear pierced, and a leather jacket, he knew that he would stick out. He just hoped this mechanic wouldn’t hate him right off the back.

 

The mechanic that got out from the car was a shock. The man was tall with tan skin from being outside and messy brown hair with a beard and moustache that made Hanzo’s stomach warm. If he thought there was a chance of him getting through this trip without finding a guy hot, he had just been proven wrong. It even took him a moment to focus as the man approached and looked at him and then the car. “Nice to meet you sir. Seems you might be, ah,” McCree looked at the smoke coming from the car, “havin’ some car issues.” He smiled and walked up to the car.

 

“Oh, um, yeah.” Hanzo shook the haze from his mind that came from the initial shock of the mechanic being attractive. “I don’t really know what’s wrong. It started clanking and then…started smoking a few miles back? I’m not really sure what happened, honestly.” It was a little embarrassing to admit he didn’t know anything about cars, but he wanted to be honest.

 

“Not much of a car guy, huh?” McCree grabbed his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes as he spoke to Hanzo. “I’m McCree. Jesse MeCree, you can call me either if you like. We’re gonna have’ta wait a bit to open ‘er up to keep from setin’ a fire, but then we can pop that lid and see what’s goin’ on.” He held out a hand for Hanzo to shake. “Once I get a good look at ‘er I’ll give ya a time line and a guess on the price. If you aren’t from around here you could even hang around and maybe I could teach ya a thing or two.” He offered with a smile.

 

After hesitating a moment Hanzo reached forward and shook McCree’s hand. “Alright. I can leave the keys here with you. My brother went into town to find us a room so I might go try to find him and come back later. Is that alright? Oh, and I’m Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada.”

 

“Nice ta meet ya Hanzo. And yeah, I’ll keep an eye out for ya.” McCree winked at the other and took the keys before walking back into his shop. Leaving Hanzo still almost dazed.

 

After gathering himself and wandering a bit, Hanzo found Genji in an inn talking about a room. “Found us a room Hanzo. 30 a night.” He said as he held up the key.

 

“Good. Let’s go ahead and get settled then.” Hanzo walked with Genji to the room and leaned on the door once they were inside. He put his hands over his eyes and let out a groan. “Genji…the mechanic…he’s so hot.”


End file.
